


Ultimate Origins

by PetildaFan



Series: Ultimate Virus AU [11]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: A series of oneshots detailing the backgrounds of the V3 Ultimates. Based on personal headcanons and theories, with plot spoilers related to Harmonic Souls: an Alternate Continuity.





	Ultimate Origins

The Amami household was considered to be one of the wealthiest families in all of Japan. They rose to power after the collapse of the Togami Empire, even offering to help restore it. Since then, the two families had forged an unbreakable alliance. And after so many long years, things couldn't have been better for the two allied sides.

That was what Rantaro, the only male child of the Amami family, was told since he was young. It was the responsibility of him and his twelve sisters to retain that alliance. But despite that strong since of duty, he was less than thrilled when it came to his status. He had grown bored of living a lifeless routine of lessons and studies. Yet this was all he knew. He was expected to carry on the Amami family name. And by age ten, he had maintained a perfect image of nobility. Short hair combed neatly, untarnished skin, always dressed to perfection... His parents had groomed him to be a proper young boy.

But Rantaro desired more from life. Ever since he learned how to read, he admired the explorers he read about in books. They were depicted as brave, charismatic adventurers who lived off the land and traveled all over the world. He longed to visit those same countries he read about, but alas, his parents refused to let him travel.

If only he had an opportunity to escape...

* * *

One summer, the entire Amami family was on a boating trip. This wasn't a big deal for Rantaro. They always did boating trips every summer. It was the same-old route with familiar stops. At this point, he had become bored of the trip, wanting to spice things up with a new adventure. But what would he do? And when would he get the time to go on this adventure?

As usual, the family boat stopped at a port in Svolvær, Norway for a rest stop. "Okay everyone, your mother and I are going to get some boating supplies," Mr. Amami ordered the kids. "In the meantime, feel free to explore the town, but meet back here in two hours."

That was Rantaro's cue. As his sisters split into groups to explore the town, he snuck away in search of an adventure. He didn't care where he was going. He just wanted to see something new in this boring town of Svolvær. He already knew about the Lofoten War Memorial Museum, whale watching tours, and boat excursions to the Raftsundet strait. And he was sure his sisters were more interested in the shops and art galleries.

But what Rantaro was curious about was Svolværgeita, the town's famous mountain, and its surrounding area. So while his sisters went off to the usual tourist spots, he headed straight for the base of the mountain. He wasn't sure what he would come across there, but he hoped he would come across some native plants or animals. Maybe his parents would let him keep a plant sample if he comes across one...

After what felt like an hour had passed, Rantaro started to make his way back to the port. But as he walked, he started to realize he was coming across unfamiliar surroundings. Or were they familiar surroundings he never really paid attention to during his initial walk? This was his first time in a wilderness area, so he really had no idea what he was doing.

So while there was a bit of a struggle getting back, Rantaro was able to make it back to the port. There was just one minor problem: the family boat was nowhere to be seen. "Mom?" he called out. "Dad?"

But there was no reply.

Rantaro Amami was left all alone, abandoned by his family.

At that moment, thoughts rushed into the young teen's mind. How could his whole family leave him behind? Surely they would come back for him. After all, he was the only son. There's no way they would forget about him.

But as time passed, there was still no sign of the family boat. Was he...really on his own now? What was he going to do?

"Hey there! You lost?"

That voice came from a man wearing overalls and rubber boots. Rantaro nodded silently in response, not sure what he should say.

"Hey now, don't get shy on me," the man said. "What's your name, kid?"

"R-Rantaro Amami..." he quietly answered.

"Amami, huh?" the man repeated. "I came across a girl with the same last name a while ago. You two related?"

"Yes," Rantaro confirmed. It sounded like this man already met one of his sisters.

"Then how about I help you find your family?" the man offered.

"I don't think you can..." Rantaro admitted, glancing out into sea. "They're..."

The man frowned. "Oh..." he realized. "That could be a problem."

That only made Rantaro feel worse. But in that moment, he realized something. Wasn't this what he wanted all this time? Being able to live out an extraordinary adventure like the explorers in his favorite books? This was an open opportunity! He was finally free to do what he wanted! Why would he waste this to go back to a dull and boring life? So without wasting another second, he made his final choice.

"Can you teach me how to sail a boat?" Rantaro asked.

"Hm?" the man muttered. "What was that?"

"I want to learn how to sail," Rantaro repeated. "Can you teach me?"

"Oh, I get it," the man said. "You want to find your family yourself." He chuckled and patted Rantaro on the head. "'Course I'll teach you. Anything for family."

"Thank you," Rantaro replied, happy he made the right decision.

* * *

When Rantaro finished his boating lesson, he never returned back to Japan. Instead, he started using his new boat to travel to different countries for the sole purpose of exploring. He learned about different customs, experienced new memories, and even made some new friends. And as he grew up, he no longer resembled his former self. His hair was slightly longish and messy, his skin was tanned with light scars covering his chest, and he was free to wear whatever he wanted. He also acted just like the explorers he read about, ultimately adapting a swave personality and could smooth-talk his way out of danger.

And you know what? He was happy with this carefree life of travel. There was no way he would ever get back to a dull and boring life back home.

Then one day, when he was sixteen years old, Rantaro was approached by a strange man while he visited a Peruvian jungle. "Excuse me, are you Ultimate Adventurer Rantaro Amami?" he asked.

"Ultimate?" Rantaro echoed. "You mean like those people from the Tragedy years ago?"

"Yes, precisely," the strange man replied. "I'm here on behalf of you parents. They sent me here to retrieve you."

"Did they now?" Rantaro asked in response. "So they finally realized I was gone all those years ago."

"Don't be silly, they were worried sick for years," the strange man reassured. He proceeded to gently place his hand on Rantaro' shoulder. "Now if you could come with me, I would be more than happy to bring you home."

"What about my sisters?" Rantaro wondered.

"...What about them?" the strange man asked.

"My sisters would also be worried about me, not just my parents" Rantaro clarified. "I come from a large family because of stepparents." He smirked. "But you would have known that if you actually met my parents."

The strange man didn't response. "Just like I thought," Rantaro chuckled. "You don't even know my family." He pulled away from this imposter's grasp. "Now if you excuse me, I got some snakes to track down-"

Suddenly, the strange man grabbed Rantaro's wrist. "You're not going anywhere," he threatened. Then he proceeded to take out some kind of needle and stab the teen's neck.

"What... What was that...for?" Rantaro asked, starting to feel woozy from the needle.

"You'll see soon enough," the strange man said.

That was the last thing Rantaro saw before he lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> **Rantaro Amami, Ultimate Adventurer**
> 
> The Truth Behind Fiction: Rantaro never lost his sisters all over the country. He was the only Amami child who got lost. He decided to take advantage of this separation by becoming a wandering traveler, no longer restricted by rules and guidelines.


End file.
